


If you want me, come get me

by a_aye



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_aye/pseuds/a_aye
Summary: Mystery person makes John mad. Sherlock into that
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	If you want me, come get me

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe nsfw in the future

Sherlock and John were coming up the stairs, tired and beat from another one of Sherlock’s investigations that he decided to take on. 

John simply rolled his eyes and smiled softly at Sherlock’s ranting as he opened the door for the tall man coming up behind him. They walked in and Sherlock fell dramatically into his sofa as John grunted as he sat down into his chair.

  
  


“Well that went well, didn’t it?” John sighed out sarcastically.

Sherlock sat up so quickly that he got pushed back into the sofa by the sharp pain in his side. Sherlock groaned and quickly recovered his dignity as he exclaimed loudly, almost making John wish he never opened his mouth {that could never happen but today was a day laced with miracles it seemed}.

“NO! We simply have to figure out what that damn person wants! It’ll be easy! We just have to look around, but where?” Sherlock groaned in frustration at his own question, his one useful fist coming to tug at his black curls.

John quickly came into view, gently pulling his hand away from his hair, making Sherlock’s problems go away with a simple peck off his full lips.

“Don’t worry dear, I’m sure that big brain will find the solution.” John wisphered kindly into his lover's ear, making Sherlock’s face light up with adoration and newly found passion. John took a moment to examine Sherlock’s body for severe injuries and when his scan came clean, he looked up with his currently gray eyes.

Sherlock softly smiled,”Of course I will, but for now we should clean up, shouldn’t we?” 

John chuckled and proceeded to lift up Sherlock into a sitting position. “We should, join me?” John replies with a coy smile playing on his lips. Sherlock nodded and stood up with a groan as John led them into the bathroom. 

Sherlock’s face scrunched up in confusion as John stopped still.

The air of the room changed as John immediately stood up rigid and took slow steps towards their sink. His small hands picked up a small piece of typed up paper that Sherlock could not see.

John turned to face Sherlock with a predatory gaze that sent shivers down the others spine and read out loud the small piece of paper.

“If you want me, come get me”

Sherlock shook out of the trance that he was out in and snatched the paper out of the dirty blond’s hands. 

His face lit up while reading it. John’s eyes went from the paper to gaze up at Sherlock with piercing eyes. Sherlock glanced up at John only to be stopped cold by his lovers eyes. Sherlock felt a full body shiver take over him as he was frozen in place by the smaller man gazing up at him. His breath hitched as John swiftly and forcefully yanked his shirt to bring him down to his level.

“Find them,  _ now _ ”, John’s angered voice came out deep and Sherlock was taken aback by how enraged he was.

Sherlock quickly replied as John’s command rang through his racing mind. 

“Y-yes.” Sherlock cursed his stutter as John let go of his shirt, making Sherlock take a step back to ground himself. Sherlock shook his head as to collect his now scrambled thoughts as John stomped passed him, leading him like a lost puppy to the door.

“Nobody puts you in danger. When I get my hands on them, I  _ swear _ they will regret the moment they decided to screw with us.” John’s voice was stern and unwavering as he stared at Sherlock’s multi colored eyes. 

Bb. Sherlock swallowed the witty remark he was about comment as John’s eyes peered into his own. His hands felt clammy as he felt pleasurable heat start to pool in his trousers. His legs went weak as John opened the door for him. He looked down as he felt heat bloom across his pale face.

“Let’s catch this bastard.”, was all his brain could come up with as he walked down the stairs to distract his body and mind as he heard John following him.

‘I have to find the culprit fast, if John’s going to react like that’, Sherlock thought as he walked briskly past the front door and hailed a black cab. 

  
  


They hopped in and took off, Sherlock trying his best to think while John was sitting next to him with that commanding aura surrounding him.

‘Hopely we find them quickly, so I can spend some more quality time with him’ Sherlock thought with an excited and blissful expression playing on his sharp features as they drove off into the night to find this mystery person.

**Author's Note:**

> Not written that well anyways  
> For the one person reading this hope you liked it


End file.
